Classes
Chassis Types The Classes are divided into four Chassis types, each with their own stats and general role on the battlefield. 'Striker' With 3000 health, striker classes have a mixture of mobility and firepower, the Striker classes bring formidable weaponry to the field. 'Light' Relying on maneuverability and speed to compensate for their low health (only 2000 hp) the Light classes are ideal for harassing the enemy team and picking off lone players. 'Heavy' With a formidable 4000 health, Heavy classes are capable of withstanding a great deal of punishment, and are armed to the teeth with portable ordinance. Heavy classes are often used for rushing clusters of enemies and for taking and holding control points. The Heavy classes are also slower than other classes. 'Support' Despite the low figure of 2600 health, Support classes are less fragile than you might think. Utility classes take up a support role, and are capable of healing themselves and their teammates, and can make a good team into a great team if played properly. Basic Classes The Basic classes were the original classes of Freefall, consisting of the Gunner, Scout, Tank, and Tech. Advanced Classes A later addition to the game, the Advanced classes consist of the Blazer, Assassin, Blaster and the Shocker. 3rd Generation In 2014 appeared the Bomber and the commando. Class Rotation With the introduction of the Advanced classes, FreeRangeGames implemented a 'free rotation' system to allow players to sample the gameplay for all the classes, both to ensure that players who have permanent classes do not have any concrete advantage and to give an opportunity to try out the assorted options before picking one or more classes to purchase permanently, whether with the in game cash or real world money. At 8:00 PM, Eastern time, the free classes rotate. The Class Rotation system has been updated on several occasions in response to player feedback, though one thing has remained constant. There is only ever one free class for each of the chassis types. 'Original Rotation' The first iteration of the rotation system was simple enough, with one advanced class being free, and three basic classes. The Advanced class would cycle through the four available classes in a consistent pattern. This system was weighted towards the basic classes, with any given basic class being free for three out of the four days it took for a complete cycle, while an advanced class would only be free for one. This behavior spawned a phrase that is still in use within the freefall community to this day, even though the original meaning is obsolete. Player may refer to it being 'Blazer day', or 'Assassin day' etc. 'Rotation V2' To fix the obvious deficiencies in the original rotation, the system was changed so that a single chassis would switch to the other class of its type each day, meaning that there were far more possibilities in terms of what was free on a given day. 'Rotation v3' This class rotation was a further improvement upon the system, with two chassis types randomizing each day among the available choices, meaning that a player will encounter more variation over a shorter period of time. 'Rotation v4' The new rotation gives each player 1 class per week, cycling at the standard time. 'Rotation v5' The current rotation gives every player 2 classes per week, cycling at the standard time. Also when you buy a class the rotation changes to higher classes like assassin and blaster ect...... Category:Classes